


Trying my best

by GunpowderandRainbows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Adoptive Parent Bobby, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bobby is Castiel's father, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Multiple Sexualities, Pansexual Gabriel, Past Child Abuse, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Queer Sam Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tattoos, Understanding Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderandRainbows/pseuds/GunpowderandRainbows
Summary: Life hasn't been great for the Winchester and Singer/Shurley's.But hell, they're doing their best.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't always like this; happy family and all

"Hush! He's gonna hear you with all the noise you're making!" She hissed at the pre-teen.

Ellen snapped her fingers, silencing the group. With a few clicks of the lock, the door swung open and roughly a dozen people jumped out of their hiding places. "Surprise!" they all shouted in unison. In the doorway stood a grinning Dean Winchester; the birthday boy. 

"Thank you guys. Now please tell me you got the pie from Rowena's." He stepped inside to hug his welcoming party, searching for no one in particular.  
"We ain't stupid, ya love her apple pies." Bobby, or "Uncle Singer" pats him on the back as his mother swings around the corner and into his arms. Pushing her blonde locks out of his face, he squeezes her tightly, "Thank you mom."

It wasn't always like this; happy family and all. At only thirteen, or fourteen as of today; Dean has been covered in more scars and bruises than any normal teen should. Blame that on his deadbeat father John. Dean was only four when his father decided to leave his newborn son and wife, for another broad he knocked up. 

He wanted to keep Dean though. His precious, little soldier. 

He was so innocent at the time, and agreed to stay with his "awesome bounty-hunting dad". The father-son bonding experience ended shortly after the baby was born. Adam was now the pride of his life; Dean now being simply replaced. John would beat him till he was black and blue, or until Adam woke from his nap. 

Dean didn't think much of it, only blaming himself for not being a better son. For not doing more on hunts, taking better care of Adam, or simply not being good enough. It was harsh on him, even worse for Mary.

She'd been fighting the courts for custody of Dean ever since she saw the first bruise. It seemed as the fate hated her with a burning passion; changing the court date; John moving around so much that he was untraceable; even Dean being too terrified to testify. John for five years, he was trapped with John. 

Thankfully, with physical evidence and Dean's testimony, not only was Mary given full custody; John was sentenced for a decade in prison Dean was free. 

oOo

It took a year to coax him out of his shell; to speak more than several words at a time. It took longer for Dean to look at himself in the mirror and not be repulsed by his body. On the sidelines of his struggles, was little Sammy.  
Sam who had only seen Dean a handful of times before John got locked away. Who was raised by three different parents, and quite a bit of adopted family. He was surrounded by love, and all he wanted was for Dean to have that love.

Sammy would watch Dean's actions, memorizing his favorite food and his taste in music; studying what set him off or broke down his fortified walls.

It started with little notes under his door. Written in crayon on folded pieces of paper. Eventually, Dean began to send them back under with his own message. It was touching, to say the least.

Sammy loved to walk, epecially at night. Mary couldn't keep up with the brunette because of all the late shifts she was working. So, Dean accompanied him instead. 

During the winter their walks were postponed, so they would curl up into a brotherly snuggle and watch movies all day. Sam brought out all of his quirks, and put a light behind is eyes that was long gone before. Little Sammy did all that in just under two years. 

He'd be damned if that kid didn't get the best there was.

oOo

School was not pleasant, to say the least. Rumors spread like wildfire, about the cute boy with the maimed figure. He created a simple lie that the scars were a result of an animal attack while hunting. They bought it, and they stopped bothering him. Most of them. 

The first week of 7th grade was full of icebreakers, or rather awkward attempts to socialize. Luckily, he didn't need to say much. He already filled his three friend slots.

Joanna, Benny, and Garth.

Joanna was the first kid he met of his age. Her mother, Ellen, introduced them on his first few weeks back in town. He thought she was irritating as all hell, but in a sisterly way. Later on when his recovery started, she dragged him to a fall festival where he met Benny and Garth.

Benny's family came from further south; Jo nicknamed him southern bell. He and Dean shared the "strong silent type" trait, but that boy could talk up a storm if he wanted. 

Garth however, couldn't stay quiet. He spoke softly, but for hours at a time. He was a small bundle of energy; he puts it to good use. Loves to babysit, loves kids in general. Three friends was all he needed. For now. Other students caught his eye of course, but that early in the school year; his walls were practically reinforced steel to anyone who was not family or his trio. His macho man facade fooled those around him, but he was still recovering. oOo

Mary tried multiple options to speed up his recovery, but each therapist reminded her that "it takes time" and "progress is progress". Medication set Dean off, sending him into a mumbling, shaking and silent sobbing that only her youngest could stop. Sam would glare at her when she would clumsily toss pain killers in her mouth, in front of Dean. She does not mean to, honestly, but only Sam knew all his triggers and he refused to share a large portion of them with her.

It hurts, knowing that your children can't trust you with their personal issues. She blamed John for that, and felt no shame for whatever happens to him in prison. 

Sam did let her in on what calms him: car rides, apple pie, and when she would rub his scar cream over his back. Most nights she was able to, and over the years it was becoming easier to see the mangled body of her eldest.

Sure as hell did not make it right. It seemed like each time she found new scars from god knows what.

God. Where was he in all of this? She kept her Christian faith, but much looser than before. Whether John had a doing in that, she wasn't sure anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. This fic is going to be on the serious side, so fair warning.  
> Also I love pairing up everyone.  
> I'll try to update when I can so bookmark away


End file.
